A foot-operated parking brake operation device is known, comprising: (a) an operation pedal which is mainly made of a metal plate material, and which actuates a parking brake when depressed to be pivoted in one direction about a support axis; (b) a ratchet member which is fixedly attached to the operation pedal, and which has multiple teeth arranged along an arc about the support axis; (c) a pawl disposed on a pedal support and pivotable about an axis parallel to the support axis, the pawl being configured, when meshing with one of the teeth, to prevent the operation pedal from being pivoted back toward an original position thereof in a direction opposite to the one direction whereby the parking brake is kept in an actuated state thereof; (d) a pawl biasing spring biasing the pawl in such a rotational direction that causes the pawl to mesh with one of the teeth; and (e) in which, upon start of a brake operation that is an operation of depressing the operation pedal, the pawl being moved relatively to the ratchet member from a front end of the ratchet member so as to ride over the teeth, such that each time the pawl rides over each of the teeth, the pawl is brought into contact with a subsequent one of the teeth that is subsequent to the each of the teeth (the adjoining tooth) due to a biasing force of the pawl biasing spring applied to the pawl (see Patent Document 1).